CheezIts
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks loves Cheez-It crackers, unfortunately for her so does Sirius Black. See what happens when he decides to steal her Cheez-Its


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Nymphadora Tonks loves Cheez-It ® crackers, unfortunately for her so does Sirius Black. See what happens when he decides to steal her Cheez-Its ®_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nymphadora Tonks _don't call me Nymphadora!_ Fine Tonks, a young female Auror sighed as she came into Grimmauld place and trudged up stairs. She kicked off her heavy buckled dragonskin boots once she got into the sitting room and flopped onto the large black cloth sectional with a black paisley pattern on it. The house was great now that it was cleaned up and modernized with the very best of both the magical and muggle world. Take this large room, at one end, where she was sat this new couch with large big screen telly with a wicked surround sound system. Near the front of the room was a pool table but no-one was playing pool.

Tonks turned on the telly and settled in watching cartoons and took a box from her satchel and took out a box of Cheez-Its ® a muggle treat she loved. As she was well known here at Grimmauld place as a Metamorphmagus she concentrated and at once her long nearly black hair became short, spiky and very pink. She sat cross-legged on the couch and happily started in on her treat. She saw a very large black shaggy dog come into the room and turn into Sirius Black, a tall stocky man with shaggy black hair and neatly trimmed goatee, gray eyes and a grin a mile wide.

"Hi Dora, how was your day?" He asked taking a seat by her.

"Horrible, too much paperwork." Tonks grumbled.

"Hmm, well sorry to hear that, hey those them cheese crackers you like so much?" Sirius said eying the box with thinly, okay no disguised hunger in his eyes. "They smell so good!"

"Sod off Sirius, these are mine." Tonks growled.

"Hmm, they look so good, see you later!" Sirius said taking them and running out of the room.

"Why you sodding git!" Tonks shouted jumping up "you give those back you, you horrible dog!"

Laughing Sirius ran down the stairs all the way to the kitchen, Remus was seated sipping at his tea and he saw the box Sirius had. He sighed, this was not going to end well if those had belonged to Dora he just knew it. Sirius was eating them when Tonks came into the room in full "Black mode" her hair was dark, her eyes gray and she looked exactly like Bellatrix. Sirius actually whimpered and held out the box in front of him. Tonks was having none of it, she had her wand out and she was going to make one Sirius Black pay for taking her food!

"Look it was a joke, surely you can see that?" Sirius said, "I didn't eat them all you know, see!"

"You are so dead Sirius Orion Black!" Tonks said.

"Please Dora, love don't!" Sirius pleaded.

"Oh yes, this is exactly what you deserve."

Later one Harry Potter came into the house after a day of college and headed up to the sitting room. He had messy black hair, intense green eyes with a lightening shaped scar over his left eye. He was clad in jeans, trainers, black hoodie over a red shirt and he was in a very good mood. He walked into the sitting room and to the couch and took a seat by Tonks, it was then he saw his godfather. He just grinned as he saw Padfoot seated on the end of the couch with a pink collar and large pink bow. He glared at Harry who just grinned and got the last word in for the day.

"Stop stealing Dora's Cheez-Its if you don't like being forced into dog form." Harry said getting a growl out of his godfather, "although you do smell so good, like flowers!"

"Cheez-It Harry?" Tonks asked Harry.

"Why thank you Dora!"

Padfoot had to watch as Tonks and Harry enjoyed the Cheez-Its ® while he spent the rest of the night as a dog. He would get a box himself he vowed, but maybe he would stop taking Tonks, he was getting tired of being turned to the family pet though at least this time it was his own Animagmus form and not something of Tonk's twisted imagination.

The End.


End file.
